encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Roses Revolution
__INDEX__ Roses Revolution (dt. Rosen-Revolution) ist der Name für den internationalen Aktionstag gegen Gewalt in der Geburtshilfe, der jährlich wiederkehrend am 25. November begangen wird. Er findet damit gezielt am internationalen Tag zur Beseitigung von Gewalt gegen Frauen statt und ist seit 2013 Teil der weltweiten Bewegung zur Verbesserung der Geburtshilfe, welche unter anderem eine menschlichere, d.h. würde- und respektvollere Behandlung der Gebärenden fordert (vgl. WHO-Statement 2014WHO-Statement 2014)). Frauen legen an diesem Tag symbolisch eine Rose vor die Kreißsaaltür, hinter der ihnen physische (körperliche) und/oder psychische (mentale) Gewalt angetan wurde, bei Bedarf fügen sie einen erklärenden Brief hinzu.Initiative für eine gerechte Geburtshilfe: Roses Revolution Diese Geste dient zum einen der Aufarbeitung der z.T. traumatischen Erlebnisse, zum anderen ist sie ein wichtiges Feedback an die Mitarbeiter der Klinik (Gynäkologen, Hebammen), welche die Möglichkeit haben, ihre Routine zu überdenken und so der Problematik von Gewalt unter der Geburt bewusst zu werden, was zu einer Verbesserung der Geburtshilfe bzw. des geburtshilflichen Gesundheitssystems führen soll. Hintergrund „Roses Revolution“ wurde am 4. November 2013 auf der 3. Human Rights in Childbirth Konferenz in Blankenberge (Belgien) nach einer Idee Jesusa Ricoy, einer Aktivistin aus der UK, ins Leben gerufen.Happy Birthday e.V.: 25.Nov. Globaler Aktionstag gegen Gewalt in der Geburtshilfe Neben Deutschland waren bisher die Länder Brasilien, Frankreich, Großbritannien, Italien, Kolumbien, Mexiko, die Slowakei, Spanien und Tschechien beteiligt. 2014 forderte die Weltgesundheitsorganisation explizit für die Geburtshilfe: Gewalt in der Geburtshilfe Gebärende haben, wie alle Menschen, das Grundrecht auf körperliche Unversehrtheit. Dieses Recht beinhaltet sowohl das Recht auf Einverständniserklärung als auch auf Behandlungsverweigerung. Der Europäische Gerichtshof für Menschenrechte hat das 2010 in seinem Urteil „Ternovszky gegen Ungarn“(Film:Freedom for Birth) bestätigt: Das heißt, dass die Gebärende rechtlich die letztendliche Entscheiderin über den Geburtsprozess ist. Zwar können (müssen) Ärzte, Hebammen und andere sie informieren, aufklären, beraten und unterstützen, aber die abschließende Entscheidung über das Vorgehen bleibt der gebärenden Frau überlassen. Zudem müssen tatsächliche Alternativen vorhanden sein, zwischen denen die Gebärende wählen kann. Ohne Wahlmöglichkeit kann sonst keine Entscheidung fallen. Jedoch werden bei der Betreuung von normalen Geburten medizinische Kontrollen zunehmend zur RoutineSahib, Tanja: Es ist vorbei – ich weiß es nur noch nicht. Bewältigung traumatischer Geburtserfahrungen. - BOD: o.O. 2013, S. 20., wie zum Beispiel die dauerhafte Überwachung mittels CTG (Herzton-/Wehenschreiber), die eigentlich für Komplikationssituationen gedacht ist. Von Experten wird dieses Vorgehen u.a. mit der Angst vor Regressionszahlungen und mit Personalabbau begründetet. Im Überwachungsraum kann eine Hebamme so mehrere schwangere Frauen unter der Geburt „betreuen“, z.T. im Schlüssel von 4:1. Dies kritisiert auch der Hebammenverband: Gebärende werden in den Kliniken zunehmend schlechter versorgt, es fehle an Personal und Zeit Kaever, Oliver: Viele Geburten, zu wenig Betreuung – Artikel von Zeit-online 23. September 2014. Dass eine Geburt nicht mehr gut betreut werden kann, bedeutet für die Gebärende, dass die Kommunikation fehlt, Aufklärung stark verkürzt ausfällt oder gar nicht stattfindet, dass sie vielleicht Routineprozessen ausgeliefert ist und an Entscheidungsprozessen nicht immer beteiligt ist (sei es aus Zeit- oder Personalmangel). Viele Frauen erleben u.a. aus diesen Gründen oder aus Routine Gewalt unter der Geburt. Hier unterscheidet man zwischen körperlicher (physischer) und mentaler (psychischer) Gewalt: Physische Gewalt * Schläge, Ohrfeigen, Kneifen * Zwang unter Wehen still (z.B. auf dem Rücken) zu liegen * medizinisch nicht indizierte Untersuchungen (z.B. wiederholt nach dem Muttermund zu tasten) * keine freie Wahl der Geburtsposition (z.B. liegend auf dem Bett mit festgeschnallten Beinen) * ohne Einverständnis und ohne medizinische Notwendigkeit einen Dammschnitt durchzuführen * ohne Einverständnis und ohne medizinische Notwendigkeit einen Kaiserschnitt zu machen Psychische Gewalt * Gebärende unter Geburt allein zu lassen, wenn sie dies nicht möchte. * Ausübung von verbaler Gewalt. Z.B. zu sagen: „Wenn sie jetzt nicht mitarbeiten, dann stirbt Ihr Baby!“ oder „Seien sie gefälligst still!“ * Anschreien * Erpressung * keine Wahlfreiheit bei medizinischen Interventionen Folgen Die Folgen für die Mütter, keine selbstbestimmte Geburt sondern Gewalt zu erleben, können stark variieren. Sie reichen nach physischer Gewalt von (Wundheilungs-)Schmerzen bis hin zu irreparablen Körperverletzungen z.B. nach gegen den Willen durchgeführte Operationen (Kaiserschnitt, Gebärmutterentfernung), auf psychischer Ebene von reichen sie von kurzzeitiger Erschütterung bis hin zu schweren Traumatisierungen und posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen.Vgl. „Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung“ bei Bloemeke, Viresha: „Es war eine schwere Geburt...“: Wie traumatische Erfahrungen verarbeitet werden können. - 2. Auflg. Kösel-Verlag: München 2010, S. 42–44. Auch kann die Beziehung zum Kind negativ beeinflusst werden. „Roses Revolution“ bietet hier ein Stück Traumabewältigung. Literatur * Bloemeke, Viresha: „Es war eine schwere Geburt...“: Wie traumatische Erfahrungen verarbeitet werden können. - 2. Auflg. Kösel-Verlag: München 2010. * Geisel, Elisabeth: Tränen nach der Geburt. Wie depressive Stimmungen bewältigt werden können. 1997. * Kühne, S.: Eine ganz normale Geburt. Schock und Bewältigungsstrategien. 2007. * Leboyer, Frédérick: Geburt ohne Gewalt. - Mosaik: München 1999 (1974). * Meissner, Brigitte: Emotionale Narben aus Schwangerschaft und Geburt auflösen. 2011, Kaiserschnitt und Kaiserschnittmütter: Frauen erzählen, was sie erlebten und wie sie ihren Kaiserschnitt verarbeitet haben. 2010, Geburt – Ein schwerer Anfang leichter gemacht: Tipps und Ratschläge zur Hilfestellung für Mutter und Kind nach schwerer Geburt wie Vakuum, Zange, oder Kaiserschnitt und Frühgeburt. 2006. * Sahib, Tanja: Es ist vorbei – ich weiß es nur noch nicht. Bewältigung traumatischer Geburtserfahrungen. - BOD: o.O. 2013. * Stark, Eva-Maria: Geboren werden und gebären. Eine Streitschrift für die Neugestaltung von Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Mutterschaft. 1980. Weblinks * [http://www.un.org/en/events/endviolenceday/ International Day for the Elimination of Violence against Women], Vereinte Nationen (engl.) * Green-Birth e.V. * Human rights in Childbirth (engl.) * Initiative für eine gerechte Geburtshilfe: Roses Revolution * Dokumentarfilm: Freedom for Birth September 2012. * Roses Revolution - Webseite (engl.) Einzelnachweise Gewalt gegen Frauen Kategorie:Aktionstag Kategorie:Gedenktag Kategorie:Frauenrechte Kategorie:Frauengeschichte Kategorie:Gedenk-, Feier- oder Aktionstag im November Kategorie:Veranstaltung (Frauen) Kategorie:Gynäkologie und Geburtshilfe Kategorie:Geburt